


Unspoken

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senpai, your voice… your touch… Do you know how it makes me feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got a bit carried away with Aoba's thoughts. I really enjoy the relationship between the two boys, and after finishing volume six of the light novel, how could I not write these two?

_Oi—senpai, what exactly happened last night?_

_  
_

I woke up early today. It wasn’t like I could see the glow of his blue analog clock, but I had a feeling that it wasn’t a minute past two o’ clock. Chills went through my body at the sound of senpai’s soft voice murmuring against the back of my exposed neck. He had said something, but that voice was so soft that I couldn’t hear him. I could see his hand tracing along my own, injured one. He ran a finger over the scar that had been left by him when he stabbed me with his pen. He chuckled, that much I could hear. Maybe I wasn’t _trying_ to hear him, though.

 

Maybe the atmosphere made me feel as if I didn’t need to hear what he had said.

 

His breath tickled my neck, causing me to let out a childish giggle. He had shifted behind me now and he was leaning over me, right in my ear, his breath hot against it, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention.

 

“Aoba-kun, does it still hurt?”

 

_Senpai, your voice… your touch…_

_  
_

_Do you know how it makes me feel_ _?_

_  
_

I smiled at the simple question. “Ah, it hurts sometimes, senpai.” I knew what was coming next. Mikado was a sadist, and I was more than happy to be his masochist. At first, he seemed so easy to manipulate, but now… he seemed like a completely different Mikado. He was usually so quiet and shy, but this side of him was much darker.

 

“So, when I do this,” senpai squeezed down on that one spot, using his nail to scrape against the sensitive area, “it hurts, right?” I bit down on my lip, my other hand instantly gripping the sheets. It hurt—It hurt so much, but I…

 

I love senpai…

 

I love him so much.

 

“Are you afraid, Aoba-kun?” his voice is calm, but that grip of his is tight, squeezing down on my hand. I let out a small groan, pushing my hips back against him, shutting my eyes tight. He laughed again, using his arm to pull me back toward him. His kisses against my neck were feverish and demanding. He loosened his grip on my hand, leaving it with a throbbing sensation. He was crawling over me now, covering my jawline in the hungriest kisses. I wasn’t afraid, if anything, I wanted to take everything that senpai had. I wanted to feel his power.

 

“I’m not scared, senpai,” I replied, letting my arms fling open to lie on the bed. Senpai just smirked, hovering over me; his cold blue eyes were piercing right through my own, and my body felt like it was on fire. I wanted more of senpai… I had to have more. He let his fingers lace together with my own; I knew what was coming next.

 

“Aoba, open your legs.” His voice was so demanding, so, so demanding. It was one of the many things that I loved about senpai.

 

_Every command--_

_  
_

He kissed me hard, his tongue exploring my mouth. I kissed him back eagerly, my own tongue sliding against his, my eyes relaxing at the soft, yet demanding nature of the kiss. It felt so good…

 

_So good._

_  
_

_Every single ounce of pain—_

_  
_

“Aoba, look at me.”

 

His voice was soft against my ear, but just deep enough to send my heart on a race. “S-Senpai.. I..”

 

_I want all of it from you, senpai—_

_  
_

I opened my eyes slightly, only to see that ballpoint pen staring me in the eye. It took a moment before I realized what he was doing. He raised the pen and slammed it right through my injured hand, earning a loud cry from me. Mikado smiled, “You’re doing great.” I smiled at the praise, squeezing my eyes shut in reaction to the pain that had just shot through my entire body. There was blood; I could feel it gushing out of the opened wound, spreading on the sheets beneath us, leaving a nice crimson puddle on those pure white sheets.

 

“S-Senpai…”

 

I knew that I sounded desperate. I knew that much, but I wanted all of senpai.

 

_Everything._

_  
_

_Everything._

_  
_

He lifted my chin to stare at my pained expression, I knew. He licked a trail from my collarbone all the way up to my chin. Everything was so perfect, and in a few short seconds, he was biting at my neck roughly, marking me as his own. I moaned loudly again, “Ahh, M-Mikado-senpai!” He chuckled, biting down on my shoulder this time, earning a few more moans and pants from me.

 

How was it possible for the pain to feel so good? Did senpai know? Did he know how much I wanted it? He could never understand just how good everything felt to me. Anything that he did—Anything at all, felt like heaven. Be it a smile or a stab, it was all the same senpai to me.

 

The other side of Mikado was sweet and kind, something that I had longed for in a friend. But this Mikado… was a sadist. I am his perfect match. I’ll be willing to accept everything that he does to me.

 

I want so much more.

 

So, so much more.

 

“Aoba-kuuuun~” the way that he seemed to purr my name… it drove me insane. I reached up, my hand still bleeding as I placed it on senpai’s face. He smiled at the gesture, taking hold of my wrist and running my hand down his face, smearing the red liquid down the side of it. He ran it through his hair, and then leaned down to kiss me, biting down on my lip as hard as he could. As he let go, I could feel blood in my mouth. The coppery taste was something that I had come to love, it was wonderful. I felt courageous. I wanted to tell senpai that I loved him. He would respond as always, with an “I love you too.”

 

It never felt genuine, but I suppose senpai can’t handle such emotions well.

 

“S-Senpai? Senpai… I…”

 

I could never say it while staring into those icy blue eyes. He chuckled, pinning my hands above my head as he began to lick my neck again. “Do go on,” he said softly. Maybe senpai really _did_ like hearing those words. I swallowed hard as he nibbled at my exposed flesh. The blood in my mouth was becoming a bit much.

 

I felt lightheaded.

 

_So…_

_  
_

_Lighthead_ _ed._

_  
_

“S-Senpai… I..”

 

It was becoming harder to see now. Was I passing out? Ah.. that must have been it—but I had to tell senpai! I had to tell him that I loved him.

 

“Sen…pai… I… l-lo—”

 

The only thing that I heard was senpai’s laughter. He also said something else, but I couldn’t make it out. I could only hope that he had said that he loved me too. Because.. after all, I’m the only one he does this to, right?

 


End file.
